corey el vampiro
by tomoyonya
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo …. Un rey vampiro se enamoro de una joven demonio ambos se enamoraron pero su amor no era correspondido por ser el el rey vampiro y ella un demonio pero no hicieron caso y se enamoran se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos la mayor llamada Katrina riffin y su hermano menor llamdo: corey jaron riffin


HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS ME EXTRAÑARON…. NO? … PERFECTO LO LOS ESCTRAÑE. ESTE FIC ES UN POCO COMUN PERO BUANOOO EN ESTE F C CORREY Y TRINA SERAN….. VAPIROS! SEEH ¡!

TODOS: CALLATE Y ESCRIBE DE UNA VEZ!

YO: OK … IMPACIENTE QUE CORRA FIC GOO :DT

Capitulo 1 (tal vez xD)

Hace mucho tiempo …. Un rey vampiro se enamoro de una joven demonio ambos se enamoraron pero su amor no era correspondido por ser el el rey vampiro y ella un demonio pero no hicieron caso y se enamoran se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos la mayor llamada Katrina riffin y su hermano menor llamdo: corey jaron riffin estos nombres se los asignaron sus padres para que ellos vivieran tranquilos en el mundo real ya que en sus mundos era demasiado peligroso para dos híbridos podrían matarlos y el padre logro salir de su mundo y sacar a su esposa y así empecerá esta historia (n/A: aquí correy y trina se llevaran mejor pero igual se peleean)

En el presente

Corey estaba con la banda practicando una canción (pero sin letra como siempre xD) en ese momento sus padres lo llaman

Padre de corey (n/a: solo pondré padr la mama lo mismo) corey ven un momento por favor

Corey: si papa en seguida voy –corey va a la sala y ve sus padres y su hermana en sentado en el sillón (lo cual es raro)- ¿Qué sucede?

Mama c : corey cariño debemos decirte algo sumamente importante

Corey:- nota la mirada triste pero seria a la ve de trina y se preocupa- ok esto me dando miedo que se murió alguien o que?

Papa c : no hijo lo que sucede te debemos revelar algo el secreto de nuestra familia

Mama c: este secreto debes guardarlo y no decírselo a nadie ten mucho cuidado pero tal vez

Papa c : NO QUEDAMOS QUE NADIE PUEDE SANDRA

Mama c: esta bien

Lo padres de le contaron su historia y el lo tomo asi

Corey: esto es broma verdad? Crees que me tragare que tu eres el rey vampiro y tu una mujer demoniaco sumamente poderosa? Trina lo puedes – corey no pudo seguir por que cuando vio que su hermana estaba a punto de llorar – trina… es mentira verdad –corey pone una mirada deseperada

Trina,mama c y papa c: -se miran y niegan con la cabeza y corey puso cara de deseperado y confuso-

Papa c: correy esto significa que tu eres mitad vampiro y mitad demonio

Corey: no… es ….mentira yo no no soy un monstruo – en ese instante a corret me dolio su cabeza-AHHHH!

Mama c: corey tranquilo relájate todo estará bien –corey tenia sus ojos rojos como la sangre-

Trina: COREY BASTA! –trina se coloca a llorar y corey lo nota y se tranquiliza volviendo a la normalidad al ver a trina-

Corey: trina …. –se abrazan luego de un rato se separan-Entonces soy un vampiro demonio?

Papa c : básicamente si

Trina: no teníamos permitido decirte nada hasta las señales discúlpanos corey

Corey: tu sabias esto trina?

Trina: si, pero comprende nosotros solo queríamos que tuvieras tu vida normal y pudieras salir con tus amigos y ser normal si que te tuvieras que preocupar por algo

Corey: ya veo –corey los mira dulcemente- gracias por ser tan bueno con migo pero ¿trina tu como lo sabes?

Trina: bueno corey como tu sabes yo soy la mayor por eso yo me entere antes que tu pero tan bien tuve mi vida pero llegaron las señales-…..

Corey: y cuales son?

Papa c: eso lo responderé yo, mira recuerdas que nos contaste que no podias dormir por las noches pero no te cansabas por lo días el mes pasado? –corey asiente- bueno esa es la primera señal , bueno después de eso viene la excesiva hambre y ganas de comer carne aunque eso lo tomaste normal ya que ya era muy amante de la carne esas son solo la de los vampiro

Mama c: aun faltan las de los demonio, la primera seria cuando te recuperaste del insomnio no es verdad que tenias pesadillas donde podias crear llamas y destruías a todos? – corey aterrado asinete – bueno eso es algo que los demonios podemos hacer pero no te preocupes si lo controlas lo podras manejar muy bien como trina, tu segunda señal eran cuando hacias tus "pequeñas bromas "

Corey: hay por favor te dije que destruir la sala para asustar a trina con un faso Nick zombi no era para tanto

La madre de corey miro con cara de "encerio "

Madre c: bueno esa son las señales las siguientes se te presentaran en un tiempo mas tarde por ahora no necesitaras el diario o las pulsera de cadenas con tu gorro basta

Corey: que tiene mi gorro?

Papa c: ese gorro de mantendrá tranquilo y hara que tus poderes no fluya pero corey una advertecia -se pone serio y le da una cadenas con puas- esta cadena no te la puedes quitar jamas por que esto ayudara a controlar tus poderes , caundo tus poderes estén al pinto magsimo esta puolsera se colocora rosa tendras que apretar de inmediatamente el logo de tu gorro y nosotros acudiremos y te llevaremos pero no debes esperar ni un minuto puedes revelar nuestra identidad y además podemos morir todos esto es serio corey

Corey: padre….. -un poco asustado pero serio- comprendo seguire los pasos pero no tendre que chupar sangre o eso

Trina: no te preocupes corey eso no pasara aun eres muy pequeño y todavía esto pasara a su tiempo yo tuve que pasar lo mismo asi que no te preocupes

Corey: entonces tu diario

Trina: esacto es para que mis emociones no se vuelvan locas y destruya a todos debemos dejar esto hasta aquí corey se que tienes muchas preguntas pero tus amigos están preocupados hemos estado mucho tiempo hablando

Corey no importa les dire que se vallan

Mama c: no hijo ve y toca estas demasiado alterado mra tu pulsera

Corey ve la pulsera y ve que una de sus puas es rojas

Corey: que sucede?

Mama c: cuando Te enojas las puas se iran colocando rojas y azul cuando estes triste si todas se vuelven de uno de esos colores debes tener cuidado y huir y llamar a trina ella es buena con la magia demoniaca ella te podrá curar para que tranquilices, pero trata de mantenerte tranquilo

Corey: descuida mama yo soy muy tranquilo ahora me voy a ensayar

En la cochera

Corey: hola chicos volvi

Laney: por fin llegas estuvimos esperándote por 30 minutos que paso te retaron?

Corey: nada tranquilos chicos

Kon: guuau corey esa pulsera esta genial me la presta? –kon trata de tomar la pulsera de corey

Corey: NOOO! - corey le quita la mano de su muñeca –

Kin: oye tranquilo corey kon solo quería ver tu pulsera

Corey: disculpen, perdona kon

Kon : no te preocupes

Corey: VAMOS A ROKEAR GROJBAND

Todos: SIII!

**los chicos rokearon hasta tarde y lo hicieron genial casi les sale letra pero…..**

COREY

Si acaso tu no ves  
Mas allá de tu nariz  
Y no oyes a una flor reír

Si no puedes hablar  
Sin tener que oír tu voz  
Utilizando el corazón…

Corey de repente se mareo y se le cae su guitarra

Kin,kon y laney: corrrey –corey se inco estando palido-

Laney: corey estas bien estas demasiado palido

Kon: si amigo estas muy palido debes descansar

Los tres chicos vieron a kon extrañados por uqe kon nunca se pone serio

Corey: estoy bien chicos no se preocupen (que habrá sido eso de repente sentí que me estaba callendo mientras tocaba)

Kin:COREY!

Corey:que pasa kin

Kin: te decía que fueras a descansar estas demasiado palido y ya es tarde asi que me jor nos vamos

Laney: si reposa si no te quieres enfermar

Corey: muy bien me ire a acostar nos vemos chicos cuídense si?

y laney: si corey nos vemos

Los chicos caminaban a su casa

Laney: que le habrá pasado a corey hoy?

Kin: no se pero estuvo raro

Kon: si – se mira la mano que estaba un poco roja.

Kin: KON! Estas bien que te paso?

Kon: no te preocupes es que…-con baja su mirada a su mano-

Laney: fue corey no? –kon asiente-

Kin: cuando te hiso eso?

Silencio….

Laney: cuando te golpeo para que no tocaras su pulsera no?

Kon: si pero no te preocupes no me duele solo se le paso la mano es todo

Kin: te curaremos cunado llegues aunque solo este rojo

Kon: bien. Oigan no se dieron cuenta de algo

Laney y kin: no que cosa

Kon: antes que corey se mareara el canto una canción muy buena y no tenia diario lo que significa que ….

Laney y kin Se emocionaron diciendo: el la creo por fin corey iso una letra *u*

Kon : sep de seguro se acaba el mundo mañana

Laney: jajaja mas o menos

Kin y kon se fueron a su casa y laney se fue a la suya

En casa de corey

Pov corey

Me sentía demasiado débil y mareado asi que decidi dormir después de todo ya era muy tarde

En el sueño de corey

Correy de repente aprece en peceville

Todo estaba destruido y el se veía a el mismo destruyendo todo la cuidad de repentente a parece laney

(n/A aquí habrá dos corey cuando ponga corey s significa corey sueño)

Laney: basta detente por que haces esto

Corey s: por poder me aburria y querias jugar jajajaj *risa maléfica*

Laney: MATASTE A TANTAS PERSONAS POR DIVECION!

Corey s: bravo laney eres una genio por eso eres mi faovrita jejejeje…. Y por eso….*se acerca a su oído* moriras

Corey: no basta –corey aparace de repente como estaba en su sueño y su mano atravesaba el estomago de laney

Laney: corey…..-laney estaba llorando mientras cai sus ojos no tenían vida pues ella estaba muerta*

Kon: MOUNTRUOOOO! POR QUE LA MATASTE MATASTE A TODOS MI HERMANO MURIO POR TU CULPA DEFENDIENDO A ALGUIEN COMO TU

COREYYYYY

Corey s: ves ellos no te quieren te tienen miedo jamas seras normal

Corey: BASTA DEJME SAL DE AQUÍ YO NO SOY ASI ¡!

Corey s: a no y quien soy yo? Mírame asi es tu verdadero yo

Corey: MENTIRAA! - corey despierta y se encunetra en su cama con sus padres y trina

Volviendo a la realidad

Corey : aaah déjame noy como tu!

Trina: trnaquilo corey relájate no te dejes llevar

Corey reaciona de repente

Corey: que paso donde estoy

Mama c: tranquilo hijo fue una pesadilla no pasa nada solo es que quedaste demasiado sorprendido por la noticia y tu sub consiente lo detecto he iso uqe tuvieras pesadillas pero si ieran cunado te aceptes tu relajete t

Corey: parecis tan real –se mira la mano con la que "mato" a laney-

Trina: relájate es algo normal en esto todo estará bien

Continuara…..

* * *

Wolas de nuevo espero que les haya gustado es fic y recuerdesn dejar su reviews si les gusto para continuar. se que les trauma que corey se lleve bien con trina pero tal ves depues se ponga normal o no a y no me reclmaen por la falta te ortografía ya se que escribo mal D:


End file.
